worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey Fischbach IV
King Geoffrey Fischbach IV (838-920) was a Human man and twenty-fifth King of Cartham from his coronation in 860 until 897, when he was ousted by the Ambersight Queen Lorelei. He was the eldest son of King Frederick Fischbach II and his wife, Arabella Cartwright. Biography Early life Geoffrey was born in 838 to Prince Frederick Fischbach and his wife, Arabella Cartwright. Geoffrey was born and raised in another castle owned by the royal family rather than the Royal Castle, as his father had a strained relationship with King Geoffrey Fischbach III, known as "Geoffrey the Mad". When Cartham fell to the Ambersight King Lycidas in year 840, two-year-old Geoffrey remained safe with his family in their castle. Eight years later, his father would return to Cartham City to engage Lycidas in battle, thereby winning back the throne. Even so, the bloodshed seemed to have changed Frederick, as he became abusive toward his wife and children. Upon the assassination of his father in 860, Geoffrey was crowned King. Reign Geoffrey's reign would come to be known as Cartham's Golden Age, as it was marked by unprecedented growth in the arts, sciences, and humanities. Geoffrey quickly set to work improving the kingdom's infrastructure and restoring the kingdom's lands. Early in his reign, Cartham defeated the Djannir Empire in the Seven Years' War. Geoffrey's military victories returned Cartham to its status as the dominant political power in the region. However, later in his reign, Geoffrey began to show signs of illness and insanity. In 897, he was ousted by the Ambersight Queen Lorelei. Exile and death While in exile, Geoffrey developed cataracts and rheumatism. He spent most of the remainder of his life dangerously ill. In his view, the malady was triggered by stress over the fall of Cartham and the deaths of his children. He was reported to be in distress and cried every day. Despite brief signs of recovery in 911, by the end of the year Geoffrey had become permanently insane and lived in seclusion. By the end of his life, Geoffrey had developed dementia, as well as becoming completely blind and increasingly deaf. He did not understand that his wife had died in 918. During Yule the following year, he spoke nonsense for days on end. During the last week of his life, he was unable to walk. He died in 920, six days after his son Edmund was defeated by Queen Lorelei, who in turn was defeated by Edmund's son Ulric. Ulric would inherit his grandfather's throne. Etymology Geoffrey is derived from a Norman French form of a Germanic name. The second element is Germanic "frid", meaning "peace", but the first element may be either "gawia", meaning "territory", "walha", meaning "foreign", or "gisil", meaning "hostage". Fischbach is a habitional name from a place called Fischbach, or a topographic name for someone living by a stream, "bach", noted for its fish "visch". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Married Individuals Category:9th century births Category:10th century deaths Category:House Fischbach